dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How Large is Too Large? (NSFW Tales)
Characters *Damon *Nicole *Spark *Oboes Bi Transcript (Damon is shooting Street Members) (Nicole is looking out her window, seeing Damon shooting the Street Members.) Nicole: *sigh* I wish I could do something fun like that. (Damon quickly notices Nicole) (Nicole quickly ducks below her window.) Nicole: Oh gosh! Damon: (sighs) Figures. (keeps shooting Street Member with his desert eagles) (Nicole peeks out the window.) Nicole: Hey you! Damon: Yeah? Nicole: Can I help you kill those Members? Damon: Really? How? (She jumps out her window, and falls out in a kicking position, kicking one of the members to the ground.) Nicole: Like that. Damon: Wow. (Nicole proceeds to absolutely destroy the rest of the members.) Damon: (sarcastic) Well that's amazing. (Nicole notices his sarcastic tone.) Nicole: What's that supposed to mean? Damon: Nothing. Nicole (embarrassed): Oh... sorry. Damon: Well see ya. (about to leave) Nicole: No wait! (Damon turns around.) Nicole: You seem like a nice guy. Damon: Yeah? Nicole: Yeah! We should get to know each other more! Damon: (sighs) Fine. I'm Damon. Nicole: I'm Nicole! So, what do you do for a living? Damon: Well. Black magic. Nicole: That sounds awesome! Too bad I'm so grounded in reality... Damon: What did you do? Nicole: I'm part of the VAGINA squad. We're an organization devoted to fighting crime! Damon: I see. And the members are Derek, Isaac, Cameron, Kaleb and Samuel. Nicole: I...I'm not going to question how you know that. Damon: And the squad members you are part are Violet, Amy, Georgia, Ianthe and Absinthe. Nicole: Still kind of creepy. Damon: Knowledge of all kind of people, people always say that. Nicole: Okay then. So, want to go back to my place? Damon: Alright. (Nicole starts walking Damon to his place, where she takes him into her bedroom.) Damon: (confused) Umm, why are we in your bedroom? Nicole (seductively): Because my idea of getting to know people is a little different... Damon: (realizes as he sighs) Before we start this. (gives her an amulet) This will make you chest bigger. Nicole: Sweet! (She uses the amulet, and her chest nearly quadruples in size.) Damon: Oh! Would you look at time. Gotta go. (about to run off) (She rubs her breasts against his back.) Nicole: Oh c'mon, stay a while! Damon: (sighs) Fine. Nicole: How about we start with the action?~ (She pushes him on the bed.) Damon: You go first. (Nicole unzips his pants, and shoves his dick into her virgin vagina.) Nicole: Agh! So good! Damon: (sighs) This is gonna take a long time. Nicole: Oh no it's not! (She grabs her lube, which makes the person more sexually aroused, and rubs it all over his dick.) Damon: (starts to feel aroused) Uhhh, I kinda like were this is heading. (Nicole laughs seductively.) Nicole: How about you suck on my nice, large tits? Damon: Alright. (licks Nicole's large tits) Nicole: Mmm...your tongue feels so nice against my soft nipples... Damon: (speaks in head) They are kinda soft and nice. Nicole (speaks in head): Maybe I can get maximum pleasure if I bring out the big guns... Nicole: Oboes! Get in here! Damon: Who? Nicole: You'll see. (Oboes bursts into the room.) Oboes: What's up? Nicole: I need to get maximum pleasure out of this guy. Damon: (speaks in head) Ah goddammit. Oboes: Ooh, what's this? (Oboes picks up the amulet, and her breasts grow two times larger.) Oboes: Oh, this is going to be easy. Spark: (comes by) Hey Oboes I just wanna come by an- What the fuck!? (Spark sees Oboes sucking on Damon's dick, as Damon is licking Nicole's pussy.) Spark: (facepalms) Oh god. Spark: What the fuck!? Damon (muffled): Come join in! Spark: Sweet! (joins in) (Nicole starts giving Spark a titjob.) (Spark moans) (Damon sucks Oboes tits) Oboes: Oh yeah, suck my large tits! (Spark groans more) Nicole: Let's make your nice dick cum hard! (Spark's pre-cum came out) Nicole: Oh cum on! You can do better than that! Spark: Ah fuck it. (shoots massive amounts of cum at Nicole) Nicole: Oh god! There's so much! Oboes: It's like a magical fountain! Spark: (speaks in head) Does she really have to say that? (Oboes squirts tons of milk out of her titties right into Damon's mouth.) Damon: Man, I feel like a baby... Oboes: Haha...my milk is really warm... (Damon and Spark get off the bed.) Damon: Thanks for excitement, ladies! Oboes, Nicole: No problem! (Nicole looks at Oboes seductively.) Nicole: I could use a little more excitement... Category:NSFW Category:December Releases Category:RP